jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrannosaur Doe
The Lost World|species = Tyrannosaurus rex|status = Alive (Film canon) Deceased (Novel canon)|family = See below|born = Sometime before 1997 (Film canon) Sometime before 1995 (Novel canon)|died = 1995 (Novel canon)}} The is a female Tyrannosaurus rex that appears in and the 1995 novel adaptation. She is the mate of the Tyrannosaur Buck and mother of Junior. The name "Tyrannosaur Doe" is not an official name, but since her mate is called the "Buck", then she must be a Doe, just like deer. |-|Movies= Early life The Tyrannosaur Doe was born sometime after or before the recreated dinosaurs on Isla Sorna were freed from captivity when Hurricane Clarissa struck. She and a male of her species had a sonThe animatronic of the Infant T. rex has green skin. In it was revealed that male Tyrannosaurus rex have green colored skin. So this means that the juvenile's gender is male. in 1997. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) During the Isla Sorna Incident of 1997, the Tyrannosaur Doe's son was taken from her by the InGen Hunters where they used him as bait to attract her partner. She and the Tyrannosaur Buck went to retrieve their captured son immediately after he had gone missing. One of the first things she did upon arriving in the InGen Hunters' encampment was flipping one of the Gatherers' Mercedes-Benz M-Class SUVs over the cliff the team parked on. She, along with her mate, then reveal themselves to the humans inside the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab, and make a series of low growls and roars, indicating their presence is for their infant. After the infant had been returned to them, the pair put the young male in a safe place before returning to the trailers. Flipping the rear half of the accordioned vehicle upside down the two proceeded to smash the windshield of the vehicle and then push the rear trailer over the cliff, leaving it hanging hundreds of feet from the rocky shore below. Apparently satisfied with their work, the two leave. However, drawn by the sounds of Eddie Carr's Mercedes SUV, the couple return and the Buck proceeded to dismantle the vehicle before lifting Eddie up and ripping him in half in a tug-of-war with the female before finally devouring him. Despite Eddie's death, the subsequent destruction of both trailers and the remaining SUV, the team were rescued by the InGen expedition team. Despite having her son returned her, she and the Buck continued to pursue the human visitors because they smelled the blood of their infant that had gotten on Dr. Sarah Harding's shirt when she was repairing his leg. She let her mate go first into the humans' camp, which caused the inhabitants to go into a mass panic. The Female Tyrannosaur then began to pursue the Hunters while they fled from the Buck, giving him more time to investigate. She kills the InGen Hunter, Carter, by crushing him with her right foot after he trips and lands in a puddle he sticks to the sole of her right foot he is still alive. As she continues walking she is unaware that he is still alive and he is eventually crushed to death as the Tyrannosaurus rex continues pursuing his fellow colleagues. She later found Sarah, Nick Van Owen, Kelly Malcolm and Dr. Robert Burke behind a waterfall, trying to evade her. She stuck her head through and tries to eat them but cannot reach them on account of her large head. Though she soon kills Dr. Burke after he is scared by a snake slithering down his shirt and is dragged out and eaten by the female T. rex before she leaves, apparently satisfied with her meal. Her son and her mate were later captured by the Hunters she had fought against and were transported to San Diego, California. However, the Tyrannosaur Doe was soon reunited with the two after the Tyrannosaur Buck broke loose from his cage inside the boat he was being transported in and caused havoc once he had arrived in the city, which led to the human residents returning them back to their home on Isla Sorna. Gallery Female-tyrannosaurus-animatronic-from-jp2.png|The animatronic used in the film. Female licking at the group.png|The female lickin the gathers Tyrannosaurus-family.jpg|The doe with her son and mate 7(2).jpg Burke's demise.jpg Image6.jpg |-|Games= The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) The Tyrannosaur Doe and the Tyrannosaur Buck appear are boss level enemies of the last stage of the arcade game The Lost World: Jurassic Park. TLW-VGArcadePromo.jpg|The Tyrannosaur Buck and the female Rex on the arcade pamphlet The Lost World: Jurassic Park (SEGA Genesis Game) The Female Tyrannosaur appears in ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' for SEGA Genesis in the level "T-Rex Chase". She is also featured on the cover of the game. The_Lost_World_-_Jurassic_Park_(sega_game)_us_cover.jpeg|The female rex featured on TLW Sega Genesis cover The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Game Boy game) The Tyrannosaurus female appears on the cover of the Game Boy game The Lost World: Jurassic Park, but does not actually appear in the game herself. Lost world 11 box front.jpg LEGO: Jurassic World The female Tyrannosaurus was in LEGO: Jurassic World and did many of the same things that she did in . Like all the other dinosaurs, the female T. rex sometimes participates in humorous antics, due to the game's comical nature. B010f6ae6-1.jpg|The female Tyrannosaur and her mate. |-|Toys= The Lost World Series 1 The Thrasher T-Rex toy from The Lost World Series 1 toy line is based on the Tyrannosaur Doe. It is considered by many to be among some of the best toys produced for the Jurassic Park Franchise because of toy's high amount of playability. Unlike the film, the color scheme of the Thrasher T-Rex has a green-brown coloration (which color is more prominent depends on the variation in the toy), with black striping whereas the female in the film is brown with darker striping over her snout. 1280px-DSC02836.jpg Behind the scenes The scene where the Doe pokes her head through the waterfall to find the humans that are hiding from her and licks Sarah Harding is taken from the chapter "Tyrannosaur" of the novel when Rexy does the same to Tim Murphy. This scene was originally planned to be in the first film, but was never used.Sharpio, Marc, Warren, Bill. (September 1997) "Writer of Rampages." Starlog Magazine. p. 71. Retrieved from the Internet Archive. https://archive.org/stream/starlog_magazine-242/242#page/n69/mode/2up There is concept art that exists for The Lost World: Jurassic Park that depicts a T. rex with a brownish skin color in a cage being hauled away. Though the ILM website states that this concept art is for the first film ,ilm.com - Concept Art: Legacy Gallery (March 14, 2016) Retrieved from http://www.ilm.com/concept_art/legacy// the concept art can be proven to actually come from The Lost World: Jurassic Park due to the bottom right corner of the art having the words "Lost World". Because the T. rex in the concept art is in a cage and is brown instead of green like the Buck who was captured in the final film, this could suggest that the Doe was originally going to be the T. rex brought to San Deigo instead of the Buck or that both tyrannosaur parents were to be captured. Family '}} Notes and references Category:Tyrannosaurus rex Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park characters Category:Heroines Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters